TOUCH ME
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: It's a one-shot, contains sexual content. Brief summary, Phantom has decided find a new lover, and this, refuses, what will happen, will fall on pleasure or pride keep you ahead? Review please XD


Touch me by Alvissaoikitsunechan.

Couple: Phantom x Alviss

Genre: Something like romance, sex scene.

Sorry for the mistakes, but it is that this fic is translated with the translator.

If you do not like do not read, and if you like, enjoy it.

As a predator to its prey, a shadow slipped swiftly and silently toward the teenager climbed the tree branch.

It was a wonderful sight, at night, alone, in the woods, the small crossguard should know that it was not safe to be alone in a place like that. Not even the little fairy was there with him when hovered annoyingly always around, and neither was this blonde Ginta hyperactive.

Yes, it was stupid was noticed as the son of Danna watched the blue-eyed girl. No doubt, lust and desire of love in the wells were green Ginta, prying eyes and he threw those smiles that he was invited, but did not notice the young crossguard these signs of flirting just because they saw Ginta something like a little brother or, as suspected, a replic of Danna he respected.

And in the unlikely event that you had feelings for Ginta Alviss, he would take care to erase any thought of the blonde girl.

Why was he there and not in his palace surrounded by servants and slaves?

Very easy.

Jealousy.

He hate to the core of his being the smile provoked in Alviss Ginta, when I assure you that would help remove the tattoo zombie Alviss tattoo not escape ever, this was the brand that defined the boy as his blue eyes because Alviss was yours, only yours and nobody else's.

And he was sick of stupid slaves that did not satisfy him, too soft and miedicas, attractive but did not have the spark that lit. There were only two people in the world that made him feel that desire that consumed him for hours, one of those two was no longer among the living, and the second was watching the moon right now with an air of sadness.

What fun would "brighten" a little ...

In the thick branch of the tree, the dark blue haired boy watched the depth of the night, had seriously thought that soon Rolan would face again, he knew that the blonde had a great love for their leader but ... understand why so insistent on wanting to be next to that bastard, Phantom did not mind anyone but himself. And still did not understand the feeling of wanting to separate Rolan of Phantom, was sure it was because he cared about the blonde, but felt some discomfort when the blond man spoke silver hair.

He closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness. It had been a while since the last time you climbed a tree and slept on it, especially since the war began, find peace in times like these it was almost impossible.

While his mind was traveling to enter sleep, could feel like something gently caress her hair. The image in his head was taking the form of his mother, who now barely remembered by the years that had already been without it, the image of his mother was slowly stroking his hair, down to stroke her left cheek, his hands were soft but cold. The truth is that as far as he remembered, when his mother was stroking did so tender and his hands were always warm, those hands were down to stroke his chin playfully. Not take it anymore, suddenly opened his eyes to feel something even petting her lips looking soft touch, but above all to feel something wet mouth open looking.

The image before him, not even for a second what his mind was imagining. The man who mercilessly murderer peers, was in front of him, bent down to her height with both hands on the sides of his head and kissing.

Without thinking man to push him away giving him a punch in the face. He gave him a look of hatred, as he sat up and leaned back against the trunk while trying to retreat, while the other was palpable red zone by the child's fist, then smiled mysteriously while straightening, way inhuman speed cornering the boy against the trunk even more.

"What are you doing here?" shouted the boy to hit him again, but the blue-eyed boy was imprisoned by the hands of Phantom. This guy put his hands on the head of this.

"And you're doing just my sweet boy?" whisper against her ear licking, while with his other free hand stroked the warm, soft skin of the child under his shirt, causing it to writhe seeking release, "Let go!", "Shhh ... no need to shout my sweet boy ... just close your eyes and enjoy "whispered again and then take your lips to Alviss pressing them hard without him time to complain.

Alviss mouth closed, preventing the passage of that naughty language, I was looking in and savor the boy's pocket.

"Hmmm ..." he moaned as frowning complaint.

Phantom was separated from his lips and went straight to the neck, kissing, biting and leaving a good hickeys to dial. "Come on little, let me take care of everything ..." grabbed the boy's chin to see his face flushed with anger samples that looked so adorable at that time, "Did I mention how adorable you are when you angry? " sensual tone asked an amused smile.

"Did I tell you the urge to kill you I have?" answered poisonous.

The boy opened his eyes in surprise when the man before him, released him, pulled away a little and knelt before him, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You wanted to kill me? Then come, I'm giving you a chance" he said seriously looking into his eyes, "take advantage of it now to kill me or run away, but do it now or ..." He look at him with a twinkle in his eye, lust "I swear will not let go of my arms and forever be mine "said," I give you two minutes to think or run, you decide my little boy "smiled mischievously.

Alviss did not know why, but his body, but his mind will squeal him to run and seek help, not moving, as if haunted by the image of the most hated man on his knees before him completely vulnerable.

When he put his head in order to look at him seriously and renewed without trembling voice he made one thing clear, "Do not run away," said winning the curious eyes of most, "Do not fear I have, I've never been" looking his arm chain of the 13 totems, "And I'll never, I'll die now stand proudly, that his knees and cowardly" other fun started laughing, "Phantom's so funny?" scream his name with venom and anger.

"Oh, my innocent little Al-kun ... Do you think I came here to kill you or even hurt you?" the youngest not answer, just put a defensive posture when Phantom rose "Because if so, you are very wrong."

"So what do you want?" wonder scowling and mistrustful.

"By god ... Is not it obvious?" eyes rolled to the side before him with passion "I want you" he said as he quickly removed the stick and threw it to the side again corralling Alviss against the trunk, "Wa-wait!" scream looking for ways to escape, her mind a thousand seeking some form of escape, however unsuccessfully.

Phantom leaned his ear whispering hoarsely by desire, "No wait, I told you, fight or run, it's been two minutes Al-kun, face the consequences ..." Licked her ear "Now you are mine and not of Ginta ...".

"What, of Ginta? Are you crazy or what?" then realized that the question was stupid, "I have nothing with Ginta, by god, is two years younger than me, and he did not like boys" growled trying to avert the greatest, this frowned looking into eyes, "Do not you Ginta gets?" asked eagerly, "No, why would draw me?" blushed a little, not because he liked the blonde if not for the proximity of silver hair, her lips almost touching ...

"And I will attract, Al-kun?" sultry crooning smiling against her lips without touching them, we never lose eye contact. Alviss blushed like a traffic light at this indiscreet question, "How are you going to attract if you're my enemy!", "I do not see why not, the boy monkey on your team likes Pano Rodokin, the girl cat that old man of your team , to that idiot blonde Galian thief ... "," What is all that? " frowned even more, even considering extending everything off that stupid conversation so he could think of an escape plan in conditions.

Unfortunately for him, seeing that his plan to entertain the Chess no Koma leader did not work, when it began to kiss him on the lips again, Alviss him away with all his might, but slipped off the branch on which both were uploaded, and arrived in time to be caught.

Branches pretty cushioned the blow, but that did not book it, landing on the floor with the right foot, ankle twist it. He sat on the floor and quickly grabbed the painful hissing. It did not hurt what was done in many workouts, but that now was burning foot pain, and the worst is that he could not run under these conditions was altered to see the immortal gentleman before him to climb down.

"But why the hell did not you leave me alone?" growled annoyed.

"I did not ask you fall pushed for" more seriously declare, a smile appeared on his face "Although it plays in my favor, you are completely at my mercy Al-kun" chuckled softly as he walked up the wounded boy , and rapid movement reached into his pocket a silver ring "I think you will not need this," he said as he broke the only way out of Alviss.

Shocked by what he had seen, Alviss not know when Major took his own arm Andarta and vision of forest change.

He closed his eyes for a feeling of dizziness, and opened when suddenly noticed that his back was against something soft and comfortable. Above his body was the Phantom smiling leaning to kiss him, and did not take long to know he was on a bed of black sheets, and the setting was a dark room. His mind was still looking for a way to escape but, as Phantom kissed him again, this time achieving rapid and surprising him straining his tongue into the boy's mouth, Alviss's mind was gradually giving way and staying blank. Phantom smiled into the kiss as his hands were traveling above the clothes, the young body underneath, "That's ... relax" whisper in her ear after finishing the kiss.

The body of the blue-haired boy, betraying his master, he relaxed and inviting caresses surrendered to the largest. To Alviss, this was bad, very bad, could not be left to do that, by pride, by peers, by Mar Heaven and especially because he did not like men ... could not think when he went cold hands caressing below shirt while this was unbuttoned teeth with silver hair. When the first piece was not in the body of the young, the leader of the Chess no Koma lost its way with those curves so perfect, that pale skin covered with tattoos was soft and inviting, not to mention how exciting it was that waist thin, seemed to cry out to grab her. "You're perfect ..." whisper worshiping the naked body, had some marked abdominal muscles, which implied that he trained a lot, do not hesitate to pet them and then pass the tongue above. Alviss suppressed a sigh secretly biting her lower lip, this could not go, I had to stop, "N-no ... that's enough ..." whispered trying to join but still hurt a little ankle. Phantom again pushed him to lie down gently with your hand on the boy's chest, "Why do you deny something you want?" asked as gently kissed his left ear, "Is your companions?" I wonder why a little annoying, "They do not care, Alviss, do not know you well enough to know whether or not you are in danger," "And you did?" challenge frowning. Phantom stood, leaning to look at him in a way so intense that Alviss was scared, "I know everything about you," he began, "I know where you are and who you are in every moment, I know when you're sad or happy and even angry when they do not show it, I know everything Alviss "

"Did you spy me?" wonder annoying, but Phantom responded with a kiss on the lips, again achieving strain your tongue, "MMMPHH!" trying to scream into the kiss away the man, but gradually taking the kiss was intense, the boy did not fight, instead, had his eyes closed, not knowing that his body wanted to savor the kiss. Phantom was opening both mouths even more to have more contact, bringing their language throughout the lower cavity, caressing the soft white teeth, fangs reviewing desire feeling that nailed it, call masochistic but he would love Alviss bite.

Phantom sat, sitting on the hips of the boy to take off the top of his clothes, under the watchful eye blue and the little face flushed. Who would have thought that Phantom was ... sexy? The major smiled amused by the curious eyes of Alviss, "Oh, as it shows that you have never slept with someone" sticking his tongue teased in the navel of bluenette playing with him.

"Ah ..." could not help but let out a low moan, when Phantom belly gently bit her, leaving a red circle, "I'm not a chew bone" complained causing laughter in the highest, "But you're delicious" said so innocent biting across her belly, causing another moan, Phantom low down to the feet and undermine it in order to remove his pants, kiss the tip of the boy's feet sensually causing it to look at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing?", "kiss your feet" smiled at the blush on the boy's face, "and continues to provoke me and I swear I'll eat you alive" biting sultry whisper just above the navel of Alviss, "Oh ... I've caused you ... "he complained. Phantom kissed skin was slowly rising, up to the collarbone and suck, licked, kissed her and bit leaving a good hickey, his hands were the pants, slowly unbuttoning his belt as he nibbled her neck, then went down to unbutton the zipper teeth, blue eyes slowly under surprised. The silver haired slipped his tongue stroking his fly above the underwear, the younger manhood who could not help but groan sound, "Wha ... Wha ... What are you doing?" breath holding biting her lower lip sounds that threatened to leave.

"Indulge ..." replied smiling as he pulled the boy's pants, leaving him with the rest of clothes on the floor made a bundle, thus leaving just the younger boxers. Alviss gave him a stern look at the silver-haired, silently telling him he wanted to be on equal terms, this smiling and without resistance, is barefoot and took off running pants and underwear both. "Are you happy, Alviss-sama?" sneered leaning his chest against the small gathering their foreheads, "Shut up ..." replied blushing causing another soft laugh at the other, "God, I love when you blush, you look so adorable ..." licked her left cheek, "But I think enough of silly games "look into your blue eyes with desire," Let's start the fun at once, "declared while, one hand stimulated Alviss crotch above the fabric and the other boy's right nipple, stimulation with your mouth the other nipple, gently biting and licking. Alviss arching her back panting heavily, without containing even the need to support a hand on the silver head to incite it was faster. "And you wanted to deny ..." sneered again, but not in a bad way, if he told the truth, hear him sigh and moan so sensual that way he was going crazy, more than it already was. Without even waiting, decided to finish removing the last piece to expose the body, once the black boxers were removed, the highest was on all fours getting up a little above the small to observe it from top to bottom. He as pretty, and as normal as possible thin curves quite masculine, not to mention well-trained muscles, how much time invested in training? Only six years had passed since the war and it was so strong ... No, it was not strong, at least not like him, but if he got to analyze, Alviss was the second strongest of MÄR, the first was Ginta, by course, and the third was that witch, the sister of Queen Diana. The case was, that that body was perfect, red tattoos stood his pale skin tone, but he loved his face, beautiful and adorable at that time with a touch lipstick that stretched more and more for this, and what he loved and adored see were his eyes. Those two sapphires shining in the darkest night, and always had the innocence and pride ahead, now glowed with a touch mischievous and eager to continue.

Pleasing your lover's wishes, Phantom was leaving light kisses down his chest and abdomen and arrived at their destination, licked his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his cock. The boy sighed gently arching back, closing his eyes letting his mind drunk with pleasure, biting the tip Phantom with small bites before, one hand encircle the base and go shoves a young member in the mouth slowly. Alviss suddenly opened his eyes, letting out a gasp when Phantom started with a fast pace with no time to get used to the young. The blue hair grabbed the sheets tightly leaving knuckles white from the pressure, can not stand the loud moans that escaped her throat, and began to sweat while unconsciously his hips showed the largest a faster pace. This was so excited to see the small, decided to stop giving pleasure, Alviss looked confused him with his face sweaty and bangs stuck to his forehead, "Not yet, my sweet Alviss-sama ... there is still lots of fun ahead" whisper as he sat up to take the last piece and be both naked, lay down again on the small body kissing passionately on the lips, this time surprising the largest, Alviss corresponded to kiss the same way without wanting to be left behind, wrapping his arms neck behind the Phantom drawing him to step in touch. Know immortal lips of a strange shape that flavor never tasted peculiar, had never really kissed anyone, but why exactly was now that he realized he had never tasted anything so deliciously addictive, and other curiosity is that Phantom being dead, his skin would rot, but was on the contrary, when he was alive or six years ago his skin was so pale, soft and perfect.

Both were rubbing their bodies against the other for pleasure, cold skin even taking that contact Phantom still cold, you could see that the man above the boy was horny and was holding for not "eaten alive" the child. When its members were erect and could not help but let out a sigh in the other's mouth closing her eyes, and enjoy the rush of pleasure ran through them.

Phantom sat up a little, after finishing the kiss they had shared licking his lips. It took three fingers to his mouth, licking and when he saw that they were sufficiently moist, introduced them one by one inside the boy. This hiss at each finger and screams drowned biting his lips, Phantom started moving his fingers into scissors, circles, coming and going. Gradually, Alviss was moving her hips, because he did not understand but suddenly the pain was turning into pleasure, "Ah ... n-not stop ..." moaned low, moving your body to the beat of those fingers were driving him crazy. Phantom smiled as he pulled his fingers inside earning the boy frowned, "Why are you stopping?" asked huskily soft.

"Why, as I told you, we're not done yet fun ..." Saying this, settled between the child's legs looking at him with desire, "Get ready ..." he whispered as he entered the minor grabbed this back the silver-haired hard, going to sink the nails, but he controlled, did not understand the strange feeling of not wanting to hurt this man ... and that actually their goal was to kill him.

They waited to get used to this new and strange sensation. Then the immortal started with slow and measured, making hissing the boy had not been used, curious, at age 16 this had never experienced sex with anyone. The bluenette buried her face in the other's neck and throwing her breath moaning at that cold skin, causing more Phantom excite, and pulling the boy closer to her body, increasing the bed creaking pace faster and faster. After a few minutes, changing positions Phantom, Alviss climbing over him by sitting on his hips, causing them to self penetrate. After waiting a few moments to get used to, Phantom took the boy by the waist and told him the asking rate rise and fall all the time. Alviss closed his eyes, his face is hot, moaning aloud without knowing if anyone would hear them, after all, Phantom gave no details of where they were. "Ah ... ah ... ah ..." the silver-haired inmortal was increasingly coming in and causing loud groans mixed with screams, meanwhile, biting her lip Phantom groaning inwardly releasing exciting sounds from his throat with the eyes closed he wanted to feel that pleasure the more the better, God was more delighted that even in his dreams ...

We were approaching, they knew, at least knew when approached Phantom orgasm, not as Alviss still remained his first time, decided to end this sexual act for an unforgettable young blue eyes, shot in stomach Alviss the mattress, standing up, lying on his back and going strong single movement making this shout very loud, so that if there was anyone there, no doubt would have heard. He grabbed her waist with his hands and began accelerating the pace increasingly biting back the younger covered by tattoos, licked the journey of these up to the neck which continued to set, leaving it clear to whoever Alviss and the see, that this young man had already rightful owner, and anyone who came near him, touch or talk over what he saw fit, they would make sure feel the fury of an immortal.

"Can you feel my sweet child? ... That pleasure so sharp, ah ... is the pinnacle ..." he said as he tightened his grip on her waist leaving marks of his nails, Alviss arch my back, so it seemed an invitation to every rule , which he gladly accept Phantom hitting harder and deeper into the bowels of the young. "Ph ... Phantom ..." almost cry biting the pillow to muffle the sounds he wanted out of his throat.

"Go on, Al-kun, let me hear you scream my name as I do ..." perverted mind whisper in the ear of "innocent" child. He refused to indulge this stupid desire, since in principle should not be doing this, not when Phantom was his enemy, not when he was betraying his friends and fellow crossguard, not when it was hurting himself surrendering the man he hated most. Phantom hit harder still inside the boy, "Shout ... my name ... my little blue fox (that's mine XD)" Phantom said bringing his face to the other, "Idiot ... ah ..." "Very funny ... tell me, Alviss ... please ... "beg feeling that can not stand more," My name ... "Alviss bit her lip but then cry when Phantom came in a place that, strangely you lose all reasoning went crazy," Phantom Phantom ... ah ... ! " continued moaning and writhing beneath arching force of man who, before reaching her orgasm kissing moaned his name to the youngest, and he soon follow her scream orgasm drowning in the kiss.

After finishing the kiss, and the act, Phantom inside out, threw them both with the savannah, leaning on the chest of Alviss cuddling and snuggling. This, still absorbed in what had just happened, he look down to see that Phantom had his eyes closed, was half asleep ... "Alviss ..." I call softly and even a little hectic, "I love you" smiled while snuggled deeper into her small chest.

This became quiet and thoughtful, no matter what he did, had sinned with the devil and there was no turning back, he was doomed to spend eternity with Phantom ...

"Cursi liar" sneered the bluenette before closing my eyes to sleep, but could hear the soft laughter of Phantom laughing at his joke, "I love you" a smile appeared almost nonexistent lips bluenette asleep at these words as unusual that besides himself had been to a person of the past ...

END

THANKS for reading and commenting XD


End file.
